


Trusting For The Future

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR FPF
Genre: 3 sentece ficathon, Gen, Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli and Legolas put aside their animosity for a common goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting For The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3-Sentence Ficathon at Dreamwidth in response to the prompt, _lotr, legolas and gimli, they don't talk about what one father did to the other, ever._

The sins of the fathers are visited upon the sons, making both Gimli and Legolas determined not to trust.

They swipe at each other verbally, stopping just short of blows, making the other members of the Fellowship wonder if both will survive the journey. 

But mutual enemies and a common goal bring their focus from the past to the present in hopes of creating a peaceful future that both elf and dwarf can share.


End file.
